holly_webbfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah
Hannah is the main character from the Holly Webb book Oscar's Lonely Christmas. Oscar's Lonely Christmas Hannah's two-year-old brother, Zak, calls her and tells her that their mum wants her. Mum has called Dashing Dalmatians and tells Hannah that they will go there and see a litter of puppies, meaning that they will get one. Hannah gets excited because she has always wanted a Dalmatian puppy. Mum tells Hannah that they will get one from Dashing Dalmatians tomorrow, and tell Dad all about it at dinner. Mum is worried that's it is close to Christmas, and that they might not get the puppy before Christmas. Hannah fears that Mum and Dad might change their minds, but it turns out they won't get a puppy as a Christmas present, because many puppies end up at shelters after Christmas. Then they agree to go and get a puppy. The next day, on the way to Mill Green, Hannah keeps asking if they are there yet, which annoys Mum. When they pull up to Mill Green, they go into Dashing Dalmatians. Lisa, a friendly-looking woman, lets them in and introduces two Dalmatians, Robby and Bella. Hannah lets Bella sniff and lick her hand. Lisa shows them Chrissie, another dog, and her puppies. Hannah then chooses a puppy, the one she names Oscar. She accidentally almost shouts with fear at Dad, but learns from Lisa that she needs to be calm and gentle because Dalmatians are quite highly-strung. On Monday, at school, she tells her best friend, Lucy, that she and her family are bringing Oscar home the weekend after next. Hannah and her classmates are doing a school Christmas play, and Hannah really wants to play a big part this year. Two days later, she meets Mum and Zak in the playground and tells her that she is playing an angel, and she and Zak are desperate for Oscar to come home. Ten days later, they bring Oscar home. Zak accidentally on purposely scares Oscar by squealing and nearly sitting on him, but Mum picks him up wailing. Hannah is cross with Zak for frightening Oscar, but Mum and Dad let him get away with it. From that day on, Hannah and Dad keep taking Oscar out to do his wees. The next day, Hannah finds Zak holding Oscar on the stairs and gets mad at him, but tries not to shout and upset Oscar. She furiously forces Zak to let go of Oscar, but he won't. Mum catches them both and blames Hannah for bringing Oscar up the stairs and upsetting Zak. Hannah is very cross with Zak for upsetting Oscar and getting away with it. One Sunday, she is let by Mum and Dad to take Oscar for a walk on their own. She shows him to Lucy and tells her her problems with Zak. When Hannah comes home, she tells Mum and Dad that Zak had been bothering Oscar, but they let him get away with it again. When Hannah's angel wings were torn, she thinks Zak has done it and angrily yells at him, but Mum says it is Oscar. Hannah doesn't believe her at first, but when seeing white bits in Oscar's mouth, she realises that Mum is right. When she comes home after her school play, she realises that Oscar is starving and starts to feed him. She then hears that Zak has fallen off the climbing frame at nursery and been taken to hospital. When Zak comes home, Hannah sits with him and strokes Oscar's ears with him all evening. On Christmas Day, Hannah and Zak's two grandmas, grandad, Uncle Mark and their little cousins, Jamie, Tara and Phoebe come over for Christmas lunch. But when Mum goes into the hall when she hears Zak crying, Hannah decides to take Oscar out. She feeds the horse carrots and admire the duck pond. When they get lost, Hannah follows Oscar all the way home where Hannah's family has been calling, and her mum admits all the mistakes before. When Hannah and Oscar go inside, she lets Zak give Oscar a piece of turkey and watch him sleep peacefully on his cushion. Category:Characters Category:Hopeful characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Animal Stories characters Category:Owners Category:Best friends